Tears in heaven
by JD-HIV
Summary: Toad and his girlfriend have a baby... but what happens when Toads life is taken away from him... takes place before X-Men the movie...PLZ R
1. Default Chapter

Tears in heaven

It was the dead of night. The kind of night unmarred by the glow of the moon and the stars. The cold night air swept laughter across the cemetery as a single car drove down a near by street, the headlights cutting threw the darkness like a knife cutting threw butter.

Once the vehicle was a fare distance away from the gates, as not to attract the attention of the people, laughing and having a good time, it came to a halt.

The door on the driver side of the car swung open and a man, not more than 5'9" stepped out and swiftly jumped over the short fence, all the while keeping his eyes on his prey not ten feet away from him.

He crouched silently in the bushes as one of the men looked his way. He silently crawled behind the bushes, working his way towards his target.

He crouched down and started closing in behind her. The man who had almost seen him, now saw him and was about to shout out a warning, but before he could get anything out of his mouth, he pounced. He jumped up behind her and grabbed her up quickly and spun her around before setting her back down again and started laughing.

"Mortimer, You ass!" She yelled. "God! You scared the hell out of me!" He looked at her and gave her his best 'Kicked Puppy' look.

"I'm sorry." He said, "but I couldn't help it." She smacked his arm and sat back down on the gravestone she had been previously sitting on, before Mortimer so rudely startled her. He looked at the gravestone, then back at her and tilted his head.

"You know, that's very disrespectful!" He said, his strong English accent tinted slightly by a bit of Scottish. She looked down at the gravestone and shrugged. "Toby!" He said, obviously irritated. She sighed and got up off of the gravestone.

"Since when did you care about being respectful?" She asked, him as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Since you keep on telling me to respect my elders." Toby looked at him slightly confused.

"What?" Mortimer pointed at the grave that said, _"William Worthington, 1852-1880" _She looked at him angrily. "I meant alive elders!" She yelled at him. Marti tried to stifle his laughter but found that he could not. Mortimer looked at his friend who was trying to calm down to talk but was only succeeding in making himself laugh harder.

"Ok, It wasn't that funny." Mortimer said. Marti finally stopped laughing and looked at him.

"Sorry."

"Are you working tomorrow?" Toby asked Mortimer. Mortimer nodded and sighed.

"I don't want to. I swear that guy can drive anyone into committing murder." He said. "If I ever hear him call me Morti again, I swear I will murder. Probably him... And maybe my brain dead partner. God, that guy is dumber than a door knob."


	2. tears

"I wouldn't say that." Toby said, "Justin isn't that stupid, just slow..." Marti laughed.

"Yeah, and if he where any slower he'd be brain dead." He said.

"I think he already is." Mortimer stated. "Oh, Toby, earlier you said you wanted to talk to me. It sounded important."

"I'll tell you later, when we go home." Mortimer nodded.

"Ok." Marti looked back and forth between both of them, and now felt awkward.

"Do you want me to leave?" Toby shook her head.

"No its ok, we're going to be going home soon anyway." Toad sat down on the dry grass and pulled Toby onto his lap. She laughed slightly and kissed him silently on the lips.

"Ok, I'm going." Marti said, feeling like a third wheel. He got up and without looking back at the couple making out on the ground, started walking towards his house. Toad and Toby broke the kiss and looked at Marti and started laughing.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Toad asked, Toby thought about it for a moment.

"Morti, Do you remember when you said you would always stay with me no matter what happened?" Toad nodded. He really didn't like being called Morti, but when Toby said it, he really didn't mind. In fact he actually liked it. He looked at her waiting to continue. "Well, I want to tell you something and you have to promise not to get mad. Ok."

"I won't." Toad said.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to croke!" She laughed and then slapped him in the arm.

"You better not hope to die!" Toby said, "I'd kill you."

"But I'd already be dead."

"Toad I'm trying to be serious."

"I'm sorry, what is it you wanted to tell me."

"Morti, I... I'm pregnant." Toad stared at her for a few moments letting her words sink in.

"O...K... Well, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean what do I want to do?"

"Do you plan to keep it?" Toby thought about it.

"Maybe. Do you." Toad thought about it.

"I think having a baby would be nice." Toad thought. "But are you ready to take on the responsibility." Toby thought again. "Cause if you make the choice of abortioning it then you'll get depressed and if you put it up for adoption then you will spend your whole life wondering. Where is he? Is he in good hands? Does he have a good life."

"You keep on referring to it as a he? What makes you so sure it's a boy?"

"It's a boy." Toad said, simply. Toby laughed.

"As you say."

"So, we're keeping him?"

"Yes." Toad smiled and hugged her, and kissed her head.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."


	3. work

A/N... I'm really sorry about that last chapter, I know I kinda rushed and got strait to the point with the whole pregnant thing, but I didn't want it to turn out to be the big part of the story... so... I appologise... I will try to make up for it! And as far as Toads age... this takes place almost a year before he met Magnito so we'll just say he's about twenty or twenty one... around there.. And someone asked it the Mort/Toad thing was a slip up... no it wasn't. She calls him both. If she's trying to be nice to him and be a loving caring girlfriend she calls him Mort... If she wants his attention or is mad at him she calls him Toad... I'll try in the future to just call him Toad... sorry for the confusion!

"Toad," His employer yelled. "Will you please come to my office?"

"Since when do you have an office? It's a storage room!"

"You know what I mean... Come here!" Toad sighed, and slowly truged into the storage room. "I thought I asked you to stack these boxes against the wall earlier!"

"You also told me to keep an eye on the bar while you where out."

"Well I'm not out now, am I?"

"No." Toad said, picking up the case of beer and started staking them up as his employer walked away.

"And make sure the bar is clean before we open!"

"Ok!" Toad snapped.

"Don't give me that attitude Toad, or I'll fire you!"

"You won't fire me! I'm to only one who was willing to work here for the amount you pay me!" His employer grumbled and walked out the door before poking his head back in.

"Oh and Toad." Toad looked up. "If I catch you talking to your scanky hoe again..." He cut off, letting Toad do the imagining. He walked out of the room laughing. Toad was furious. He know exactly what he'd do. And he didn't like it. Luckly Toby was working tonight so she wouldn't be coming here.

TBC... Sry its so short! Plez R&R.. and maybe R&R my other stories... there not that bad!


End file.
